Not So Hasty Puddings
Not So Hasty Puddings, retitled Not So Hasty Cakes or Thomas and the Avalanche in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island and snow is lying heavy on the ground. When Elizabeth is given the task to deliver Christmas puddings, Thomas becomes jealous thinking he could do a better job. Elizabeth thinks Thomas is silly, but when Elizabeth is delivering the puddings, the slippery roads and the weight of the cargo gets her stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas and Terence come to rescue her and Thomas helps Elizabeth deliver the puddings just in time. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Terence (does not speak) * Henry (stock footage cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Duck (stock footage cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * The Viaduct * Sodor Pudding Factory * Hackenbeck * Castle Loch * Suddery Castle * The Works * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct Trivia * Edited stock footage from The Flying Kipper, It's Only Snow, and Snow Engine is used. * In Japan, this episode is called "Christmas Pudding". The Swedish title is "No Hasty Puddings". * This marks the final appearance of Terence until The Great Discovery. * This marks the first and only appearance of Hackenbeck in the television series. Goofs * In the close-up of Elizabeth's wheels, the platform used to make her slide is visible. * Because stock footage is used, Henry is in his old shape, from before his rebuild. * Although this episode is called "Not So Hasty Cakes" in the American narration, the factory sign still says "Puddings". * Because stock footage is used, Thomas and Toby can be seen pulling a Christmas tree at one point. But neither the tree nor Toby should be there as Thomas is supposed to be pulling Annie and Clarabel. Also, Thomas is wearing a different snowplough. * Brakevans should have been added to James, Salty, and Duncan's trains. * One of the US titles, "Thomas and the Avalanche", is misleading as there was no avalanche in the episode. * In a picture, Elizabeth's eyes are wonky and black and red wires are seen in her cab. * Thomas mysteriously gains a brakevan when he puffs through the valley. * When Thomas arrives at the docks, Salty is seen going by one way then, when Thomas leaves, James is seen going in the opposite direction on the same line. * How did Elizabeth get onto the flatbed? * When Thomas and Terence are flagged down by Elizabeth's driver, Terence's eyes are wonky. In other languages Gallery File:NotSoHastyPuddingstitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandtheAvalancheTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:TheFlyingKipper20.png‎|Stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings1.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings2.png|Duncan File:SnowEngine36.png|Stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings3.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings4.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings5.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings6.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings7.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings8.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings9.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings10.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings11.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings12.png|Thomas and Elizabeth at Maithwaite File:NotSoHastyPuddings13.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings14.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings15.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings16.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings17.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings18.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings19.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings20.png File:It'sOnlySnow55.PNG|Stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings21.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings22.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings23.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings24.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings25.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings26.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings27.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings28.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings29.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings30.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings31.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings32.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings33.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings34.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings35.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings36.png|Poor Elizabeth! File:NotSoHastyPuddings37.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings38.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings39.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings40.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings41.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings42.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings43.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings44.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings45.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings46.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings47.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings48.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings49.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings50.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings51.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings52.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings53.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings54.png File:NotsoHastyPuddings11.PNG File:NotsoHastyPuddings12.PNG File:NotsoHastyPuddings13.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings14.jpg|Thomas, Terence, and the Fat Controller File:NotsoHastyPuddings15.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings16.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings17.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings18.png File:TerenceJapanese.jpg Episode File:Not So Hasty Puddings - British Narration|UK narration File:Not So Hasty Cakes - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes